Crossing The Line
by GiggaGal
Summary: Sam and Harrison get things right.


Title: Crossing The Line  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Popular or the episodes!  
Summary: My preview version for "The News Of My Death Has Been Greatly Exaggerated". Inspired by the WB trailer for the episode.  
Notes: S/H  
  
Setting: Kennedy High Cafeteria  
  
Harrison walked over and sat across from Sam. She didn't even look up. She felt responsible for April's death. It had hit her especially hard. She blamed herself even though she had nothing to do with it. Harrison knew she needed a friend right now a shoulder to cry on. But, he couldn't be that friend today.  
  
The news of April's death also hit him hard. But, in a different way than it affected the others. April's death was the key to unlocking Harrison's heart. He realized he could die without ever letting Sam know the truth. He was ready to tell her, he couldn't keep letting time slip threw his hands. Even if she didn't feel the same way, at least she would know the truth.   
  
He couldn't figure out how everything had turned out the way it did. Or how his feelings had mutated from a simple hey, Sammy what's up into a hi, Sam, I think I'm falling more and more in love with you by the day, kind of way. He tried to remember when everything had changed. It had been a slow process. But, eventually all it took was the fact that she was looking at him and his brain would become all fuzzy. It seemed that over time this feeling had become stronger and stronger. The fuzziness in his brain turned into a small trembling throughout his body. He remembered how many times he had come so close to losing control and kissing her.   
  
He just couldn't live this lie anymore; he had to act before it was too late. Everyday he watched George kiss Sam. It made him sick to his stomach. Why couldn't he be George the perfect, athletic, popular football player that Sam had fallen head over heels for?   
  
This was the kind of stuff that had been bothering him. That had forced him to make up a fake possession scheme a couple weeks earlier. And, he did the worst thing of all. He took all those emotions and buried them in the deep dark depths of his heart. But, now it was over and the lock was broken. His secret was screaming let me out and it was on the verge of being released. He had to do it as scared as he was.  
  
"Sammy, I need to talk to you," Harrison said.   
Sam looked up from the table. Harrison could see she was emotionally drained, but he had to go through with it anyways.  
"I don't know how to say this exactly, it's not easy for me, I've been hiding it for so long, I…I…I love you," Harrison declared.  
Sam could see that he wasn't joking around. She didn't know what to do. Her classmate had died and her best friend had announced his feelings for her all in one day. Her world seemed turned upside down. She didn't know what to say to him.  
"Harrison, how… why… what," Sam tried to get something out, but couldn't figure out what to say. They just stared at each other blankly. Finally, Sam collected her scattered thoughts and tried again.   
"Harrison, I…I have to go," Sam said just as the bell rang loudly.  
  
Finally, last period rolled around and the end of the day. Sam had been avoiding Harrison all day, and he knew it. Harrison wished he had never said anything. At least then, they would still have their friendship. He managed to catch Sam at her locker.  
"Sammy, can we talk?" Harrison said.  
Sam looked down at her watch.  
"Oh, sorry I have an appointment after school, I have to go or I'll be late," Sam said.   
She hurried out the door. Harrison was left standing in an empty hallway.  
  
He began to walk home. On his way he decided to make a stop at the McQueen & McPherson household to see if Sam was in. He rang the doorbell. Brooke answered the door.  
"Hey Harrison, can I help you?" she said.  
"Is Sam home?" Harrison asked.  
"No, I'm sorry she's not. I haven't seen her since this morning when we found out about April," Brooke said.  
"I saw her in school, but she's been avoiding me all day," Harrison said.  
  
Meanwhile Sam was sitting in the tree house outside. She didn't know what to do. She had no one to talk too. Harrison probably hated her for the way she treated him before. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same way about him. I mean it may have taken her a while too admit to the feelings, but they were there. She didn't realize it until she saw Brooke try and kiss him last week. She couldn't stand it, and then it came to her. She was jealous. She loved Harrison. But, the day's events had taken a toll on her. When Harrison admitted his feelings, she wasn't ready. She couldn't handle it and now she feared she had broken his heart forever.   
  
Luckily, she had already broken up with George. The minute she discovered her feelings for Harrison she called it off. She couldn't look George in the eye and tell him, she loved him anymore. She couldn't lie to him. So, they both decided to just stick to friendship. But, at the same time she couldn't just go up to Harrison and declare her love. She didn't know how to handle everything. She couldn't think of any words to describe her feelings.  
  
Brooke smiled at Harrison.  
"Come to think of it, you might want to check the tree house," Brooke said.  
"She spends a lot of time up there," she continued.  
"Thanks," Harrison said. Harrison turned and head for the backyard. He climbed up to the small door and knocked lightly.  
  
Sam looked out the window. When she saw Harrison she opened the door. She needed to apologize for her actions earlier this morning. She needed to make up for it. Once Harrison was inside, Sam shut the door. Before she could say anything Harrison cut her off.   
"Sam, I tried to tell you how I felt, you obviously don't feel the same way about me, but this? Ignoring me, pretending like I don't exist. Why?" Harrison said.  
Sam looked at him she could tell he was hurt.  
Harrison went on, "You know I don't even know why I'm telling you this, and you probably don't care. I'm leaving."  
Sam grabbed his arm, by this time she was in tears. She pulled him back away from the door. Harrison noticed she was crying and suddenly felt awful.   
"Sammy, I'm sorry really," Harrison said.   
He let her relax in his arms.  
"Harrison, this is not your fault," Sam said.   
"I should have never treated you like that, especially when I feel the same way," Sam said.  
She wiped a tear off her cheek, and smiled sweetly at him. Harrison grinned back at her.  
*******************  
THE END  



End file.
